1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional printer with a scanner function, and a method for displaying image data to be transmitted, using the multifunctional printer.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, multifunctional printers having printer/facsimile functions added to copiers are becoming very popular. In addition to the printer/facsimile functions, scanner functions have been added to some multifunctional printers.
However, the conventional technology has the following problem. When a direction of a transmitting document and the one of recording paper are different for facsimile transmission, the image is rotated in order to match the directions of the transmitting document and recording paper. This is performed by determining whether the directions of the transmitting document and recording paper are matched, regardless of the direction of an image on the transmitting document. When using a scanner function, it is more important to match the directions of the image on the transmitting document and the image on a personal computer, rather than matching the directions of the transmitting document and recording paper. In particular, there is a concern that the scanned image by the scanner will become captured with the wrong direction by the personal computer, when a user does not know which direction the scanned image will be displayed on the screen of the personal computer. Therefore, such user has to repeat making some mistakes until the image is captured with the right direction, thereby creating quite a cumbersome procedure.
In addition, for facsimile transmission, a destination can be pre-registered in a one-touch key or the like, or the number for a destination can be manually input using numeric keys. In contrast, when using a scanner, it is more convenient to have an address of a personal computer pre-registered, instead of manually inputting the personal computer address using the numeric keys, since the scanned image is forwarded to a specified personal computer address. However, there is a limitation of the number of addresses that can be pre-registered.